For The Weary
by kris x
Summary: After a war erupts between the fairies and the humans, someone mourns in silence.


A/N: This is quite sad. Inspired by the original _For The Weary_, by drama-princess.

diSClAiMER : Woahh that looks funky! Haha anyway, I don't own anything except minor talent. Later.

Full Summary: The fairies have gone to war with the humans, and Artemis chooses to help the fairies – falling in love with Holly in the process, and eventually proposing. But then, when he dies, Holly mourns unconditionally- and this piece is just a spare moment of her sorrow – the full picture can't be explained.

**_For The Weary_**

It's raining, but somehow it's still in flames. It's still gone up in flames, up in our face.

And you're the one that got devoured by the hungriness and the greed of death.

I may never forgive myself.

Now, I know grief. And I know that it's an indelible emotion, unique in every facet of it's jaded crystal appearance. It's not going to let go anytime soon. And I never thought it would feel this way, even with the knowledge that the possibility of the death of at least one of us was imminent, but again- it's one of those things you don't think about until it actually happens.

People come to me each day with something new- flowers, letters of condolences unmatched by the last, and news of the funereal arrangements- but I seldom consider them for long. I'll think on them for a while, mull them over, then toss them aside and lose control of my emotions all over again. Losing grip is a rather appropriate term. I've full-on lost grip on reality over the last month, and it's all for loss of love. Loss of friendship. Loss of of a finally calm, stable lifestyle after all of the mess we caused by just being an us. Holly and Artemis.

I'm trying to push aside all the memories of you and forget, but each time I remember, it comes back even more forceful than I'd hoped. And I lose control of myself. But I know I need to remember to heal….

_Flashback_

Holly dressed herself in her LEP suit that morning with an air of impending doom. She turned to look in the mirror, an image of dread and sadness. She was much too aware at that moment that she may not live past this day, but she still turned to the tall form behind her and grinned.

"You look like an idiot." She murmured, laughing a little but clamping a hand around her mouth to stifle the noise. The form didn't smile.

"Yes, I agree. Latex is quite uncomfortable and rather constricting…" the form, a boy named Artemis, murmured.

"Ah, Artemis… shut up. This is going to be insane. And… and it's… and I'm… sort of ready." Holly stuttered hesitantly, sitting down on her messy, unmade futon.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really?" He asked questioningly, with a hint of a double-mening behind his words.

"Well, …. I guess." She murmured uneasily, leaning back into the wall beside her bed.

"In that case, we really do need to discuss wedding plans. It would be foolish to arrive in a church sometime next year without them." He said, each word clipped and short, with a suggestion of a loving smile hidden on his pursed lips.

"I… we… you… alright then. I accept the proposal of having a wedding. But first… you'll need a haircut." She said lightly, attempting to take some of the heat off of the situation.

"Holly, be serious. This could take months, and so much energy is required. We'll have to look past this ominous day and see to next.. June, possibly. I've no idea when this elaborate scheme will take place, but so much is involved. This will be a great feat to pull off, and-," His spiel was cut off by Holly.

"Artemis?"

"Yes?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

End Of Flashback

And that's it. That's all I remember.

We were going out to battle against humanity. News had broken out that fairies existed, and a siege had been brought down upon the city of Haven, which was quickly thrown off it's clockwork schedule and put on high alert.

We were fighting on different sides of Haven- yes, you were the first human ever to fight alongside us. I'll relive the story for you one last time.

You and I were fighters. You, more of a mental combatant, me, a member of LEP Recon. Both of different areas of expertise, yet equal in our fields: perfect. You weren't prepared to do battle. I was- and I knew how to catch humans off guard. You, unfortunately, were not as well trained.

You went down on the front lines immeadiately…. But never made it past.

I remember distinctly, when watching a broadcast of all the killed and wounded on TV, I saw your name. There were bouqets of flowers pouring into the room, and a crowd stood outside my door…. And I refused to open it.

I just layed down in bed and stared at the crème-colored ceiling in disbelief.

"Not Artemis… Artemis doesn't die.. they must have gotten a different human. Not my human. A different one. Yes, that's it. There are plenty of gorgeous, skinny 24-year olds with bright blue eyes and raven hair." But even as I said the words to fill the deafening silence, I knew I was only complicating matters. I needed to face this and deal with it.

If only I was as good with emotions as I am with physical combat. But unfortunately, I always bottle them up.

Well, the stopper came off the proverbial bottle that held in my emotions in so tightly, and I just sobbed. Recklessly.

I remember lying on your pillow, wearing your t-shirt (your only one, you formal dork!), putting pictures of you everywhere… but it only helped to remind me that you weren't there. I suppose my philosophy was 'Out of sight, out of mind,'- but that never truly works. I just needed you there, and you weren't.

Nothing anyone said could stop me from being awful to myself.

I've gotten over that now, and the wall behind the couch is full of pictures of us. And you, and me. But mostly you. You loved the walls of the family room, didn't you? We never did have the chance to have a family. We never even got married- though we were going to. You proposed! You don't propose, you never have before…. But you did, and I could picture myself feeling uncomfortable in a big, poofy white gown, trying to convince myself that I enjoy it, and how I'd get a little teary, but only a little because you would tease me about it.

I've planned out every detail of that day.

I've realized some things…. Things that never were. I've finally realized that there was never enough love. Never enough candidness about it- of course we were in love, but we quarrelled so much it scarcely showed. Of course, at the end of the day we would sit and watch TV, and I'd make mac n' cheese, and we'd sit and eat together and it would feel so cozy. And we would laugh, and smile, and do all the normal things couples do. And you'd smirk, and I frown, and we'd joke around while I made fun of you. Though you always countered my insult with something more sophisticated.

But you'd always end up kissing me, and making everything better.

Now I don't feel like we can be fixed. You're gone so far away, and you took a vital part of me with you. You stole my heart, and it's like the ransom fund that you first used to ensnare me- I doubt I'll ever get it back.

**A/N**: to the tune of "Love Shack" Review box! The review box! ( Click on the ) Review box! The review box!


End file.
